1. Field
The present invention describes methods, devices, and/or systems for adjusting automobile settings based on a history of driving on a known route. For example, the methods and systems may recognize that a vehicle is on a known route, divide up or parse the known route into separate segments, store vehicle setting preferences for each segment of the known route, and apply the stored vehicle setting preferences for each segment of the known route.
2. Description of the Related Art
As new technology advancements are being developed for vehicles, drivers and users of vehicles are now able to control more features, functions and vehicle settings than ever before. Given the large number of vehicle settings now available, the driver or the passenger may need extra time, energy and effort to make these selections and deselections. That is, one may need to navigate through several screens and/or push several buttons to make a desired selection or deselection. Therefore, when a driver or a user wants to change a vehicle setting, the driver or the user has to manually make the change every time, resulting in potentially an inefficient use of the driver's or user's time.
The driving or vehicle experience can be improved by improving the efficiency and ease of selecting and deselecting the vehicle settings. Hence, the present invention provides for advancements and improvements to selecting and deselecting various vehicle settings.